


Many Talents

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Avengers Erotica [30]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Eating out, F/M, Female Loki, Genderbending, Lady Loki, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Vaginal Plug, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Anon on Curious Cat wanted: Can you maybe do lady loki x tony stark, maybe at praise or size kink idk
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Erotica [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981435
Kudos: 141





	Many Talents

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242

“You are extremely good at this Stark,” Loki panted, her chest heaving as she clutched at the handle of the door she was leaning against while her other hand tangled in Tony’s brunet hair. Her hand kept the mortal’s head in its place between her thighs. His hands were keeping her green dress rucked up around her bare hips and he was holding her in place as he worked his lips over her slick folds, teasing her cunt with his tongue and her clit with his teeth. 

“It’s one of my many talents,” Tony winked up at Loki before sealing his lips over the seam of her pussy and gave a hard suck that had Loki mewling in pleasure and her hips bucking forward. Tony licked at her again and again, allowing her to rub herself against his face. 

“Keep that up Stark and I’m going to orgasm,” Loki tugged at Tony’s hair, feeling her pussy throb and ache in a familiar way that came with orgasms in this form.

“That’s the idea Loks,” Tony said as he pulled away from her swollen and soaked pussy. 

“I don’t want to come until you’re fucking me Stark,” Loki huffed and used her hold on Tony’s hair to pull him upright and yanked him against her body. She curled her right leg around his legs and openly groped the crotch of his dress pants. Tony moaned against her long dark hair and cupped her breasts through the front of her dress.

“You’re way hornier in this form Loks, but fuck whatever you want.” Tony laughed fondly as he nipped at her throat as she unzipped his pants to get her hand around his cock. Tony moaned lowly as she pumped his cock and he shuddered as her magic twisted through his body and his cock dripped with lube. 

“Damn right,” Loki smirked as she hooked both her legs around her lover’s legs and pulled him in closer, tossing her head back with a pleased moan as the action pushed Tony into her wet cunt in a smooth motion. Tony swore and gasped into her hair as he gripped her breasts tighter before loosening his grip and curled his hands around her thighs and hoisted her up. 

Loki let out a breathless moan as the new angle had her dropping down onto Tony’s cock. She tangled her fingers in Tony’s hair and wrapped her legs tight around his waist as she allowed Tony to set the pace, to move her up and down on his cock. 

“You like that eh Loks?” Tony panted as he jerked his hips upwards, driving deeper into his lover’s wet cunt. Lewd squelching noises filling the room with each movement in and out of Loki’s pussy, only broken up by gasps of pleasure from the two in the room. 

“You know I do Stark, fuck, I love that you’re so damn big.” Loki praised as her eyes fluttered as the next slid of his cock into her spread her pussy wider and she could feel his cock throb inside of her in reply to her praise. 

“Such a size queen,” Tony panted, his voice fond as he kept up his steady upwards pace, grunting when Loki clenched up around him and tugged at his hair where her fingers had found a hand hold in lightly. 

“Praise slut,” She shot back with a knowing smirk that had Tony laughing and leaning down to kiss her. 

“Yes, yes, come on Tony, fuck you’re big and feel so damn good inside of me,” Loki moaned out when their kiss broke and Tony increased his speed and force behind his hips. 

“Fuck Loks, you’re gonna kill me.” Tony moaned as he clung to her thighs tighter as her jerked his cock up deeper into her each time as her legs curled around his waist tighter, forcing him to go deeper into her. 

“You love it,” Loki said smugly as she circled her hips and clenched again, moaning at the same time Tony did as the action reminded her how wide she was stretched around Tony’s cock. 

“Fuck, yeah I do.” Tony panted as he ducked his face back into her hair and shuddered when Loki’s magic swirled around them as she got closer to her orgasm. 

“Yes, yes, right there Stark, right fucking there!” Loki’s voice hitched and her body started to drop down on Tony’s cock on reflex as the familiar feeling of her orgasm began to approach. 

Tony seemed to understand and his thrusts grew harsher in the way he knew Loki loved when she was so close to climaxing. Loki almost wailed as she clung tightly to her lover as she clenched up tight like a vice grip on Tony’s large cock as her release gushed over his length. Loki leaned against the door behind them letting out shaky breathes as she trembled through her orgasm with a pleased smile on her red lips. Tony had his face buried in her throat as his hips made short thrusts before he added his mess to her pussy. The new warmth made Loki hum and relax even as Tony gently pulled out of her sensitive and no doubt puffy and drenched pussy. 

“I love it when you fuck me like that, you’re so damn good at it.” Loki praised as she tugged Tony in for another kiss, moaning when his fingers skimmed over her messy cunt. 

“Oh! Well then, aren’t you a good boy?” Loki gasped when their kiss broke and something solid and familiar was pushed into her cunt. 

“I know how much you like being full, so why not?” Tony winked smugly as he tapped the base of the plug he had just pushed into her sloppy cunt and Loki beamed at her genius lover and pulled him back down for another kiss.


End file.
